Of Scalpels, Hexes, and Babies
by Sasha1215
Summary: [HarryGinny] Just a little ficlet I thought of. I love this pairing, and I wish we had gotten to see a bit more of them in DH. Mostly just a lot of fluff. Enjoy!


**Of Scalpels, Hexes, and Babies**

"Don't you dare come near me again, or I'll gut you with a scalpel!"

"A scalpel…? Bloody hell, you're serious, aren't you?"

"Dead serious."

"How the hell are you going to get a scalpel?"

"I'm a wizard, Harry. I can bloody well accio a scalpel any time I want!"

"But… why a scalpel?"

"Why not?"

Harry paused, his brow furrowed. "Well, as you do have a wand, I don't see why you would also want a scalpel."

"A scalpel would _hurt_, Harry."

"Well, fine, then. Accio away. I think I would prefer a scalpel over your Bat Bogey Hex."

"You've never seen me work a scalpel, then."

"No. But I _have_ seen your Bat Bogey Hex."

"Yes. I do have a mean Bat Bogey. But I need a bit of variety in life, you know."

"I suppose." Harry thought for a moment, leaning back against the door jamb, just in case. "But… how on earth do you even know what a scalpel is?"

Ginny bit her lip, tucking a strand of sweat-sticky red hair behind her ear. Her brown eyes slid downwards, focusing on the blue fabric of her blanket. "Um…"

"Ginny…" an amused grin played across Harry's face. "Have you been watching Muggle television again?"

Ginny's eyes stayed down as she shrugged lightly. "The Wireless has been showing some of the Muggle programs, yes. They're very informative, you know," she defended.

Harry's grin widened. "Of course."

Ginny frowned, her eyes flashing. "They _are_! And honestly, what else was I supposed to do? You and that idiot brother of mine practically tied me to a chair for the past month."

Harry's eyes softened, and he took a few steps forward, running his fingers gently along the back of Ginny's hand. "I wanted you to be safe."

Ginny's frown deepened. "I _was _safe! I was just _fine._ We both were!"

Harry's grin turned sheepish. "Humor me. It was my first time, too, you know."

Ginny sighed, and though she tried to keep the frown on her face, it slowly faded into a small smile. She flipped her hand over, and Harry threaded her fingers through hers.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, looking down at her.

"Just fine, thanks," she told him, raising her eyebrows. "However, that whole plan to have seven? I'm not so sure anymore. Maybe one is enough."

"I'll be happy with one or twenty-one, and you know that," Harry told her. "But I _am _glad you revoked the not coming near you policy. I did have a problem with that."

"Behave yourself, or it'll be back on," Ginny told him with her usual spunk.

"I'll be good, I promise," Harry told her in mock-fear.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the door. "Excuse me?"

Ginny and Harry's eyes snapped towards the door, to the mediwitch who stood there. She had a small bundle in her arms, wrapped tightly in a blue blanket.

"Harry and Geneva Potter?" the mediwitch smiled, coming into the room. "I believe _he _is yours."

Harry was at her side in a moment, peering down over the edge of the blankets, at the tiny face. The baby let out a small gurgle, and then his eyes opened. They were a deep brown, just like his mother's. Harry stuck out a finger, and a small hand wrapped around it, squeezing tight. The little boy inspected his father closely, hanging onto his finger. Then, he opened his mouth and bawled.

"There, there," the mediwitch laughed, handing the bundle off to Harry. "Sweet little guy. What is his name?"

Ginny smiled over from the bed, watching her husband. "James. James Sirius Potter."

The mediwitch nodded, and, still smiling, quickly left the room.

"Well, then," Ginny said after a moment. "Give him here!"

Harry looked up from the screaming child, looking a little lost. He took a few steps forward, and hastily deposited the loud bundle into his mother's arms. The baby's screams subsided.

Ginny laughed at the look on Harry's face, then looked down at her little boy. He had her eyes, that was for sure. But for the rest, Ginny was sure, he would be just like his father.

Looking up at Ginny, James Sirius Potter giggled, his little fist flying in the air.

Ginny stared at him for a few long moments. Then, she looked up at Harry, who had been staring at the baby with something like awe.

"Well," she said, a playful grin spreading across her face, "Maybe just one more…"

Harry's face broke into a smile, and he placed a light kiss on Ginny's soft lips. He pulled away, still smiling. "No scalpels, then?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "No scalpels. For now, that is."


End file.
